


A Town Made Out Of Clay

by Starkvenger



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Ableist Language, Angsty Jack Kelly, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crutchie is adorable, Crutchie is independant, Dead Newsies, Dead People, Everyone is Dead, Ghost Jack Kelly, Ghost Newsies, Ghosties?, Ghosts, Guardian angel newsies?, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jack is a Little Shit, Katherine Plumber Pulitzer is a Good Friend, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, Metaphors, Minor Crutchie/Jack Kelly, Minor Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Mom Friend David Jacobs, Newsies - Freeform, Overprotective Jack Kelly, Post-Canon, Santa Fe is The Afterlife, Self-Reflection, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: Santa Fe is a town made out of clay, where nothing bad can happen to you, where you go to simply be free. So why does it make Crutchie so sad to see all his brothers leave him to go there?[ Santa fe Is Heaven/Afterlife AU ]ON HOLD!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on "Dark As Night" but this little fic bugged me and bugged me until I gave in and wrote it down. Never written for Newsies before, so tell me what ya think.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The place was warm- the sun sitting on the horizon, casting a golden glow across the clay hills that surrounded the field. Jack sat quietly, watching the sun set with a content smile on his face. He tilted his head, taking in a breath of the fresh air. A cool breeze blew through his hair and he smiled wider, looking away from the sight at the sound of a group of rambunctious boys coming up to him.

 

His brothers, he knew, would give him space if he desired it, but he was happy to see them. Jack turned and glanced up at the group, the boys talking amongst themselves as they came up the hill.

 

“How’s it goin’ boys?” Jack asked, standing up and dusting himself off as the boys scattered themselves about on the hill. Santa Fe was all that Jack coulda hoped for- warm air, nice people, and best of all— his brothers all around him, none of them wanting for anything.

 

“Pretty good, if’s I say so myself.” Race said, fiddling with a strand of hay. When they’d showed up there he’d been cigar-less and had taken to chewing on the plant as a replacement. “But uh…. we’s been wonderin’ Jack-“ the shorter boy started, shoving the hay in his mouth and chewing on it. “Where’s Crutchie?” he asked.

 

This got the attention of the group; they hadn’t seen Crutchie in a while— not since any of them had reached Santa Fe. They hadn’t thought about him in a while either, it seemed since suddenly Jack was surrounded by various voices asking him just where their little brother was.

 

“I- I uh-“ Jack stammered, raising his hands in surrender. “Fellas, FELLAS!” he yelled, resting his hands on his hips. “It’s simple, ya knuckleheads- Crutchie just ain’t got here yet,” he said, shaking his head.

 

This quieted the boys for only a moment before they erupted into questions again.

 

It seemed like none of the boys had actually questioned how’d they’d got to Santa Fe in the first place, and Crutchie not being there with them seemed to put everyone on edge.

 

 _“How’s it we’s here and not in Manhattan?”_ Specs piped up.

 

 _“Yea- and how’d we even get here?_ ” Finch asked.

 

 _“We’s kinda all just accepted that_ we’s _here, but never questioned how we’s got here, or just where this place is-“_ Race said, tilting his head.

 

 _“Why ain’t Crutchie with us-“_ Jojo squeaked.

 

“ENOUGH!” Jack yelled- he hadn’t had to do that in a while. He cleared his throat and eyed the boys- this had really put them on edge.

 

“I told ya, fellas. This is Santa Fe,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well yea, we’s got that, Jackie,” Romeo said, tilting his head. “But- Where’s Santa Fe?”

 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Boy, were these guys thick-headed. Though, to be fair, he hadn’t believed it at first either. Well, the only way to get through to them was to be blunt- that had always been the way.

 

“Fellas,” Jack said, straightening his cap. “We…Santa Fe is…” he realized just how hard it was to explain this. “We’s kicked the bucket,” he said.

 

The hill was quiet— no boy made a sound. It was Albert who finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

 

“So…Crutchie managed to outlive us all, huh?” he asked with a chuckle. “Somebody owes me a nickel,” he said, raising a finger.

 

That broke the tension, the boy chuckling.

 

“Wait, wait, do that mean-“ Race frowned. “Can we check on him?” he asked, taking out the hay. This got the rest of the group excited, and Jack only laughed in reply.

 

“‘Course,” he said, leaning his brothers over the hill and to a stream. He knelt down next to it and stared into it, ignoring the looked he was getting from the boys.

 

“Show me Crutchie,” he said to the stream, the water rippling before stilling, showing Crutchie limping down the sidewalk. Jack smiled at the image, a sad smile, yet a smile all the same. He missed his youngest brother.

 

The boys gathered around him excitedly, all pointing and talking about Crutchie and how he looked, how it was really him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Crutchie limped down the sidewalk, paper bag hanging from his shoulder. It was early morning, the perfect time for selling papes. This was his usual routine- sell papers in the morning and meet up with Davey and Katherine in the afternoon— it wasn’t like there was anyone else left.

 

Slowly, his brothers had left him, be it from sickness, being caught by Snyder, or simply because of the unforgiving nature of the city- they left him one by one, until he was alone in the world, with only the crutch Jack had made him and the schooled pair of Katherine and Davey to keep him company.

 

Jack— it still hurt to think about him. He had died from a fight between the Delancy’s, an unfair one, no one had seen the knife-

 

He had been the last one to leave him.

 

Crutchie felt tears prick in his eyes and he shook his head, drawing in a shaky breath as he reached his usual corner. He couldn’t think about the boys right now, they were in a better place- at least he hoped they were.

 

They deserved that much. 

 

“Extry Extry!” He called out, holding up a paper. “Out of Control Trolly Careened into Bystanders!” he yelled, shaking a folded a paper— that headline had been one of Jack’s favorites to use. He was tossed a penny and gave a woman a paper, the woman thanking him politely.

 

He nodded, pocketing the coin and pulling out another paper.

 

Once the sun had reached its peak in the sky, Crutchie had decided to take a break- his leg was killing him and he only had about ten papers left to sell, so he could afford a moment to rest.

 

The boy limped over to a staircase and lowered himself down with a grunt, wiping the sweat form his forehead. He looked up at the sky and sighed, hand never leaving his crutch. It had, ironically, become an emotional crutch for him as well.

 

It was the last thing he had of Jack, otters than his ‘penthouse’, and it hurt him too much to go up there anymore.

 

It had been months since he’d been left alone on the Earth, but he started his daily conversation with his brothers like he always did.

 

“Heya fellas.” he said with a smile, looking up in the big blue sky. He was sure they were up there somewhere- he’d never been much of a religious guy, but his ma had been, and that was enough for him.

 

Crutchie let out a breath, his shoulders drooping as an invisible weight seemed to fall from them. “I miss ya.” he said, tilting his head.

 

“Hope Santa Fe’s treating’ ya good.” he said, running his fingers along his crutch. “It- it’s hard. To be’s here without ya, fellas, hardest thing I ever done.” he said, dropping his gaze from the sky to look at the sidewalk.

 

“Kath’ still gets pretty torn up about ya, Jack, but when she do, I, I always tells her a story about ya. She loves ‘em, Jackie, loves you.” he said, leaning against the stairs.

 

“The Newsboy refuge’s quiet. It— it’s just a buildin’ withouts you fellas, an’ I can’t bring myself to stay there alone mosta the time.” Crutchie said, fiddling with the hem of his bag. He looked back up at the sky, the warm sun on his face.

 

“I know ya don’ wanna hears me complain.” he said, hoisting himself up on his crutch and standing up. He grunted in pain, shutting his eyes and wincing. “Ngh- bum leg.” he muttered, glaring down at the useless appendage.

 

“Been givin’ me all sorts of trouble.” he said, glancing up at the clouds with a chuckle. “M’ sure if’s ya could get ya hands on me, you’d be wringing’ my neck as ya insisted on carryin’ me back to the refuge.” he winced again, a sharp pain shooting through his leg.

 

He cried out, collapsing onto the pavement, spilling his remaining papers onto the concrete. “Ngh- D-damnit…” he muttered, pushing himself up with his arms, only to feel himself being helped up and leaned against his cane.

 

“Oh, thanks, but ya don’ haveta--“

 

The boy was interrupted by an all too familiar voice. "Don' give me none of that, Crutch."

 

He froze, turning around slowly to find no one behind him. Crutchie furrowed his brow, looking around. “Hello?” he asked, tilting his head. He was tense, his eyes wide. "J-Jackie?" he asked, tears brimming in his eyes.

 

When he saw nothing but a carriage go by he sighed. Shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

 

The boy rolled his shoulders, shaking his head and turning to pick up his papers. “Must be more tired than I thought…” he muttered, wiping the unshed tears from his eyes and shaking his head as he limped back towards Main Street— he’d just sell his remaining papers back to Pulitzer.

 

In his place, a wide-eyed, transparent boy stood, gaping at him. “He— he didn’t see me,” Jack said, glancing down at his hands before back up at the sky. He saw his brothers staring at him with confused expressions on their faces.

 

Jack furrowed his own brow trying to figure out just what had happened— he had been shoved into the stream when Romeo had tried to get a better view and ended up falling into his littlest brother, knocking him over.

 

He had tried to help him up, but after he realized that he couldn’t see him, he simply stood there and stared. “I’m-I’m a ghost?” he asked, patting himself.

 

jack glanced back up at the clouds, narrowing his eyes at Romeo. “If I’s can’t get back into Santa Fe cause’ of this, you’s gonna be joining’ me, Romeo!” he yelled. Before the boy could try anything, though, he held up a hand. “Jus' stay up there. All’s of ya. Lemme- Lemme see what this is.” he said.

 

Jack then remembered he was going to lose Crutchie and took off after him.

 

 ~ ~ ~

 

TBC?

 

You tell me. If ya want me to continue this, comment below! :) 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Jack then remembered he was going to lose Crutchie and took off after him._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Crutchie made his way down the street, coming to the edge of the street and pausing, looking both ways before crossing the pavement. He nearly got hit by a car, and the boy was sure that had Jack been there, they'd be in the middle of a fight right then. 

 

Since he wasn't, however, he simply ignored the honking and continued to limp towards main street. 

 

The dirty blonde scootched his hat further onto his head as he turned the corner, the Pulitzer gates coming into view. He smiled at the sight of the iron gates, the memory or their big strike coming to his mind. He could almost see his brothers hanging off the metal bars and shook his head at their imaginary antics. 

 

There weren't many newsies left, sure, there were some, but they had started selling newspapers in stands, and that had seriously cut back on the need for the boys- so, Critchue supposed it was a good thing there weren't many of them left. 

 

Sure, Brooklyn still had loads, and Queens had some- but Manhatten was slowly losing the workforce that was the newsies. Had he any other option, Crutchie might have given up and tried something else- but this was the only thing he knew, for one, and he couldn't bring himself to stop.

 

To do that, he felt like he was washing his hands clean of his brothers-- something Crutchie would _never_ do. 

 

Crutchie made his way through the gate only to spot Davey standing in front of the Delancey brothers, Les by his side as he crossed his arms. He furrowed his brow and limped up to them, the brothers sneering at him before turning their attention back to Davey. 

 

"Look, all I'm sayin' is that you could be a little less harsh on these guys," Davey said, gesturing with one hand, the other coming to wrap around his paper bag. "They ain't animals, so they don't gotta be treated like 'em." 

 

The Delancey's shared a smug look and turned back to look at Davey, very unimpressed. "If that's all ya got to say, buzz off," Oscar said, shoving him back with a hand. Morris chuckled and crossed his arms, Davey looking frustrated as he stared the brothers down.

 

"Uh- Davey?" Crutchie said as he came closer, tilting his head in question. "You's- you's alright there pal?" he asked slowly as the Delanceys walked off. 

 

"Jerks..." he heard Davey mutter, and couldn't help but agreed with that. "Hey Charlie, sorry 'bout that," he said, turning around to give the smaller boy a smile. 

 

Crutchie rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the name- only his ma called him that, why had he insisted that Crutchie tell him his name... "I told ya, Davey, only my ma calls me Charlie. Call me Crutchie, 'kay?" he said, taking his paper bag off and pulling out his remaining papers. 

 

"Sure thing Charlie," Davey replied, a smirk on his face. 

 

"You's a sly one, ya know that?" Crutchie said, limping over to the makeshift bar and setting his papers down to be counted. "I's got half a mind ta smack ya with my crutch." he threatened jokingly, glancing back at the dark-haired boy. 

 

"Sure, Crutch, you beat me with that, and i'll wear a dress," Davey replied. His smile faded though when he saw Crutchie flinch.

 

Crutchie winced when a sharp pain shot through his leg, making him wobble on his crutch. " _Bum leg!_ That's the second time its done that today..." he muttered, shaking his head. The boy took his money and limped out of the courtyard alongside Davey and Les, who had been giving him worried looks. 

 

"Hey, I know that yer leg can tell the weather and whatnot, but..." Davey trailed off, looking down at the pavement before glancing back up at the dirty blonde. "You okay?" he asked. "I mean, I know its been rough on ya...without the guys," he said slowly. "Maybe- maybe you should come to stay with my family and me, just for a while-" 

 

Crutchie cut him off, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to stare him down. "Davey, I appreciate the offer, but I ain't takin' handouts. I's not a charity case, and I's can handle myself." he protested. "Besides..." he said, looking up at the clouds. "They ain't gone. The fellas' is still with me," he said with a nod. 

 

The boy felt what seemed to be a hand on his shoulder and turned to look behind him, but saw only air. Crutchie furrowed his brow and shook his head- first his leg, now random feelings on his shoulder; he must be going crazy. 

 

"I- I know, Charlie, but I just..." Davey trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "I worry about ya." 

 

Crutchie smiled, rolling his shoulders. "Hey, I'll be okay. I's been makin' it okay, ain't I? I can do it." he said. "I got my brothers watchin' over me, nothin' bad can happen with them around." Davey still didn't look convinced. "Hey, I's gotta go. Got plans." Crutchie continued, turning and taking off on his crutch. 

 

"Crutch..." Davey said, resting his hand on Les's shoulder. "Ya shouldn't haveta do this alone..." The pair watched Crutchie limp off, the elder boy shaking his head with a sigh.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jack followed Crutchie down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets as he watched the boy limp quietly. He nearly blew up when a car almost hit his brother, the only thing keeping him from haunting the driver being that Crutchie was leaving without him. 

 

The boy flipped the driver off, (not that he saw) and continued to follow Crutchie towards Pulitzer's place.  He noticed the shorter boy pause at the sight of the wrought iron gates, his eyes sad but a smile on his face. "What'a'ya thinkin' 'bout, Crutch..." Jack said, watching him shake himself out of it and continue through the gates and into the courtyard. 

 

There he saw Davey arguing with the Delanceys-- and Crutchie going to intervene. Jack's eyes widened, running over to ( _somehow_ ) step in if needed.

 

"They ain't animals, so they don't gotta be treated like 'em." He heard Davey say, the Delanceys very clearly shrugging him off. He growled at the self-absorbed brothers, only turning back to his brothers when he heard them strike up a conversation. 

 

"Hey Charlie, sorry 'bout that," Jack heard Davey say- the name making him furrow his brow. Nobody called Crutchie that- _nobody_. Jack crossed his arms and stood beside his youngest brother as he insisted Davey call him Crutchie. 

 

Jack nodded in agreement when he noticed Crutchie wobble with a wince of pain. His leg looked to only be getting worse- why wasn't he saying something? It was then that remember this was Crutchie he was looking at. The boy was less likely to ask for help than Pulitzer was to give out papes for free. 

 

He followed the trio- (once he realized Les was there) out of the courtyard and onto the sidewalk, listening to their conversation as he followed silently behind them. ""Davey, I appreciate the offer, but I ain't takin' handouts. I's not a charity case, and I's can handle myself." He watched Crutchie protest, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty that he wasn't able to physically be there for his brother. 

 

Jack looked at Crutchie when he spoke again, his heart aching at his words. "Besides..." Crutchie said, "They ain't gone. The fellas' is still with me." Jack came around him and set his hand on the shorter boy's shoulder silently. 

 

Crutchie furrowed his brow and turned around, looking for the source of contact. He stared straight at Jack, right into his eyes, but looked right through him- and boy didn't that hurt. When Crutchie didn't see anything, he shook his head and turned back to Davey.

 

"Crutch..." Jack said quietly, trying to touch him again, only for his hand to go right through his shoulder. Jack tensed, taking a step back to look at his hand before tuning back into the pair's conversation.

 

"I got my brothers watchin' over me, nothin' bad can happen with them around." Crutchie had too much faith in them. Jack's shoulders drooped, unable to look at the optimistic younger brother of his. 

 

"Hey, I's gotta go. Got plans." Jsak looked up and furrowed his brow at this- what plans could Crutchie possibly have? He glanced at Davey before following Crutchie, wanting more than anything to be able to just talk to his little brother again- to let him know that Jack was there, to tell him that he wasn't alone. 

 

He followed Crutchie to a more familiar part of town, looking around to find that they were in one of their old hangouts. He watched Crutchie grab hold of a metal ladder and hoist himself up with one arm, grunting as he hung his crutch from his arm. He began to climb slowly, and Jack went to grab the metal bars after him but found his hand going right through the object.

 

"Wha- No! Crutch, come on..." he mumbled to himself. 

 

"Jackie!" He heard a voice from above, looking up to find the boys back at the creek, staring at him like he was one of those moving picture shows. 

 

"What is it, Race...." Jack grumbled, glancing at Crutchie and watching him slowly make his way up the fire escape. 

 

Race removed his wheat strand, smirking down at him. "You's a ghost, right? Ghosts float dumbass!" he laughed, some of the boys following suit. Jack smacked his palm against hie forehead- of course! 

 

He shook his head and jumped into the air, landing back on the ground unceremoniously. "The hell...?" he muttered, jumping again. This time, he found himself becoming suspended in air- it was like swimming, only without the water. He leaned one direction and found himself floating in that direction, so he figured that was how he was supposed to move. 

 

"Alright..." he mumbled, looking up to find Crutchie almost at the top. He floated up to him and resisted the urge to help him up the final step, watchinghim pull himself up and lay his crutch down on the metal. It was then that Jack realized where they were-

 

His penthouse.

 

~ ~ ~

 

TBC...?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.

~ ~ ~

 

_"Alright..." he mumbled, looking up to find Crutchie almost at the top. He floated up to him and resisted the urge to help him up the final step, watching him pull himself up and lay his crutch down on the metal. It was then that Jack realized where they were-_

_His penthouse._

 

~ ~ ~

 

Jack watched Crutchie pull himself up on his crutch so he could stand and leaned against the metal railing. The boy looked peaceful somehow, but he also looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

 

Crutchie took a deep breath and let it out, resting his crutch on the metal as he leaned against it. His twisted foot was forgotten for the moment as he looked up at the now setting sun. The dirty blonde chewed on his lip as he stared out at the city, Jack landing on the metal (thankfully) and standing beside him.

 

Crutchie looked over at him, and for a moment, he thought he could really see him. "Ya know, Jackie..." Crutchie said, turning so that he was leaning on the railing using his back. Jack noticed that he was looking at Jack's old spot, not Jack himself, and it made his heart ache for his brother.

 

"I dunno what I was afraid of. I's been avoidin' this place cause I thought it'd- I dunno, make me crazy or somethin' but.... it's nice..." he trailed off, turning back around to watch the setting sun. "It's nice to remembers ya....the boys.... the things we did together."

 

Jack reached out, desperately trying to comfort the blonde. He tried to rest his hand on his back but found his hand going through Crutchie's body- not that he noticed.

 

"It feels like ya still with me. I mean, it's felt like that for a while, but... this mornin', I dunno, it feels like ya's really here, Jackie..." tears were brimming in Crutchie's eyes, making them glisten in the fading sunlight. 

 

"I miss ya..." he said, his voice cracking. "...and the fellas...I swear, sometimes I see 'em causin' mischief 'round town, and I gotta remind myself..." reflective streaks trailed down Crutchie's cheeks. 

 

"...that they ain't here no more..." 

 

"Crutch..." Jack said, tears brimming in his own eyes. "I'm here, Crutch, I'm with ya- none of us is really gone, bud, we's all here..." he said, gripping the metal tightly. 

 

Crutchie took a deep, shaky breath and wiped his eyes, the sky turning light shades of purple and pink. He took a seat, watching the sunset as he gripped the metal above him. "If I's could just see ya, one last time..." he muttered, looking down at the street below. 

 

"Crutch, come on, I's here. I promise ya, ya ain't alone, if ya'd just be less stubborn-" Jack grouched, crossing his arms. "Jack Kelley's spirit ain't dead yet, New York!" he yelled out, gripping the railing as he yelled out into the streets below him. "And I swear to ya, I ain't lettin' ya take Crutchie down like ya took me!" he yelled.

 

"...Jackie...?" Crutchie said suddenly, sitting straight. The blonde newsboy turned slowly, looking up at Jack- right into his eyes. His eyes widened, tears forming in them once again. "J-Jackie-" he stammered, turning around completely and bringing his hands to his mouth.

 

"Wait wait-" Jack said, taking a step back. "Can...Can you's see me, Crutch?" 

 

Crutchie's eyes were the size of pins as he scrambled backward, right off the top of the fire escape. 

 

"CRUTCHIE!"

 

~ ~ ~

 

A thin, bony hand gripped the egde of the fire escape, clinging onto metal as Crutchie held on for dear life. He shook his head and grabbed hold of one of the rings on the ladder, hoisting himself up over the edge so that he could see what was on top.

 

"J-Jackie-" he said, staring at the slightly transparent and _floating_ image of his best friend before him. "You- You's dead!" he said, pulling himself back up onto the fire escape. "That's it- I've finally gone cuckoo," he said to himself, sitting back down on the metal and letting his legs dangle off the edge. 

 

Jack simply titled his head, glancing away uncertainly before sitting down beside him on the metal-- just like they used to. "You ain't crazy, Crutch." he said softly, bending forward to try and get the boy to look at him.

 

"Yes- yes I am. Dead people don' just come back, Jac- whatever you are!" he corrected himself, throwing his hands up.

 

"Well yea, but that's cuz I ain't back, technically. Imma ghost, Crutchie." Jack replied, unnerved by his brother's skinny arms. "Have you been eatin'?" he asked after realizing just how bony they were.

 

"I- But my ma said-" Crutchie pulled his arm away from Jack's prying eyes, rubbing one of them. "M' fine. An- An ghosts ain't real. You are just some- some imaginary thing my head made up to make me get over ya's." he mumbled, light fading from his face as he tried to convince himself of the fact. 

 

"Come on, Crutchie, we both know that ain't true. Come on, You's said it yourself- Today I felt more real, right? Well, that's cause I been with ya all day." he said, pushing himself off the fire escape to float in the air in front of Crutchie and force him to look at him.

 

"Fine, say I believes ya. Where are the other fellas then?" Crutchie asked, furrowing his brow and crossing his skinny arms over his chest. Jack rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away before looking back.

 

"They's still in Santa Fe," he said, dropping the hand. 

 

Crutchie blinked, looking away almost disappointedly. "Oh." was all he said in response.

 

"Look, Crutchie, ya know i'd never lie to ya, do ya really think ya head would come up with a Jack Kelley that would?" he asked, spreading his arms in an inviting way. 

 

"Well..." Crutchie rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the city behind Jack's ghost. "I- I guess not. But that don' explain why you's here and not in Santa Fe. Don' ghosts have like, unfinished business or somethin'?" he asked, scooting back on the metal and picking himself up. he used the bars on each side to help him to his side of the fire escape, Jack's pillow having long been moved over to that side. 

 

"I don' know, all I knows is that I was showin' the fellas how you were doin' down here, then one of em' gets to shovin' and I fell in. Then poof- ghost." Jack replied, leaning against the metal bar as Crutchie sat down against Jack's old pillow.

 

"You got's no idea how much I missed ya." Crutchie said after a moment, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "It's too quiet...too calm without you boys," he said, the fat tears welling in his eyes before he blinked, sending them careening down his cheeks and leaving salty tracks in their wake. 

 

"Davey, Les, and Kath go to school in the mornin', so I sell papes with whatever newsies decide to visit from the Bronx or Brooklyn or wherever... but it ain't the same." Crutchie started wiping away tears on his sleeve. "They ain't my brothers," he mumbled. 

 

 "Crutch, I-" Jack started, only to be cut off by a sniffle from the younger.

 

"I miss you guys..." he whimpered, looking up at Jack with wide eyes full of tears, his cheeks bright pink and skin around his eyes puffy. "You have no idea how many times I's thought of jumpin' off a place like this, just so I don' gotta be alone anymore!" His words became a mixture of pain, sadness, and anger as he stared up at Jack. 

 

"How many times I thought, 'oh, hey, if I just step out into traffic I can finally see my brothers again-' or 'well if I just go without one more meal then maybe I can see em'. It hurts, Jackie, bein' alone- YOU GUYS LEFT ME ALONE!" Crutchie was yelling by this point, tears streaming down his pink puffy cheeks as he yelled his frustrated and broken words at the ghost. 

 

"You left me alone..." 

 

  

 ~ ~ ~

 

TBC...?

 


End file.
